


Breaking

by Superwholock9901



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Bondage, Dean is Female, Dean is saved, Deans a virgin, F/M, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Loss of Virginity, PTSD, Past Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, castiel and lucifer share a vessel, dean is a slave, graphic description of rape, painful punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock9901/pseuds/Superwholock9901
Summary: Dean is a 17 year old female slave who is deemed unbrakeable by 5 different masters. Castiel is an older man who wants to have a bed slave. Will he be able to tame Dean’s spirit or will Dean be to much for him to handle?Yes, Dean is a girl in this fic, but I think it still turned out pretty good. There is a happy ending, if you’re wondering. Also I suck at captions, so I just tried to give this a shot.





	1. The whipping (Alistars POV)

"Please," she screams. That word that won’t change my heart. Crack! Another scream echoes around the dungeon. I love the sound of her pain, maybe I should make her scream more. Crack! Another wail follows, filling the dungeon with the perfect sound. Crack! "Please!" she begs again.

"Please what?" I mock, bringing the whip down on her back again. Crack!

"P... pl... please st... sto...stop," the girl begs. Crack! She belts out another scream, her breathing is ragged and uneven. 

"You know what you need to say to make it stop, I can go all night," I say, smiling. Crack! 

I notice a small puddle of her blood on the floor and know that if I continue to whip her, she will pass out soon. I need to switch whips, so I won’t break her skin anymore. Her back is loitered with large open gashes, some of them newly created and others were broken open scars. 

I walk over to my supply table and grab another whip that will not rip her skin anymore. This one will sting like hell on her battered back. Snap! The girl screams again, I will break her. I will so what the others couldn’t. Snap! She screams again, her voice hoarse.

"P....p....pl... pleassse m... ma... master," she rasps. Finally, progress. 

"What? I can’t hear you," I say. Snap! She shudders and screams again. 

"Please Master!!" She yells, her froggy voice echoing around the dungeon.

"Please what, whip you more? Okay, if you insist," Snap, Snap, Snap! I land three hard blows in a row. I wait for her reaction, but I don’t get one, only silence follows. 

I walk around to see the girls face. Her eyes are shut and her face is covered in tears, sweat, bruises, and specks blood. She passed out. Damn it. Her breathing is shallow, as if it hurts her to inhale and exhale. It probably does from the beating I gave her this morning. If she will just follow the rules and respect me, I wouldn’t have to do this. I may have broke a few of her ribs during her last beating... I sigh and walk back to my supply table, where I put the whip down, and start to think.

I made some progress today, even though she only called me master to make the pain stop and not because that's the title that I deserve. She has a strong spirit, regardless of her small starved frame. When I first saw her, I thought it would be easy to break her. I was wrong. 

Pain isn’t getting me anywhere, either is food and sleep deprivation. I’ve been starving her for about a week now and I also beat her most of those days. 

I am disrupted by something dripping in the room. I look around, until I realize that it is not the dripping of water, it the dripping of the girl’s blood. Shit, she may bleed out! Her blood is not clotting properly because she hasn’t had food for while. 

I quickly take off my shirt and throw it over her battered back, to stop the bleeding. I should also move her to a better position. I untie her from the St. Andrew’s Cross she is on and her body falls, landing in a crumpled heap at my feet. 

I pick her up and carry her to the flat table in the corner of the room, then I lay her on her stomach and tie down her head, wrists, and ankles. Last time I didn't tie her, she almost escaped, stopped only by the small circuit board I had in planted in her arm. That's when I started food deprecation, sleep deprivation, and beatings. 

My method for training slaves has never not worked before her. If I can't break her, then no one can. Breaking slaves is my speciality and this one won’t budge. 

I think I'll return her to the auction house tomorrow, she's has to much spirit. Before me, there were four other masters who couldn’t break her. There is something different about her. She’s not like the other slaves, who blindly follow orders, as they’re supposed to. I don’t know what keeps her flame of defiance lit. She’s lost everything that matters to her and she still will not submit. 

"Alrighty, up and a'tum!" I yell, slapping the girl’s ass. Too much sleep will allow her time to recover. Her breathing pattern changes and she opens her eyes.


	2. Pain (Deans POV)

My back is on fire, burning fire. My ribs also hurt from my labored breathing. I just want to sleep and eat. I hear the rolling of wheels and try to listen harder. Suddenly, I feel his finger probing my anal entrance.

"Nooo!" I groan, surprised by how hoarse my voice is and how much it hurts to speak.

"Ohh yes, you're going to be on it all night. You should consider your master generous, because I am giving your back a little time to heal before our trip tomorrow," he says, adding a finger in dry. Trip? Where are we going? I cram my eyes shut, I won’t beg him anymore today. He adds another, making it stretch and burn more. I hold back a whimper. He finally pulls out and then he stretches my vaginal entrance the same way. Shit. 

His footsteps echo through the room. Where is he going? I feel something cold and thick being coded on both of my entrances. Lube, that isn’t good. That means he has something bad in store for me. I feel something large press against my anal entrance, then enter me. I groan, it’s huge! Then, I feel something else just as big enter my vaginal entrance. I feel very full and stretched. I hate it when the masters use this machine on me, and they all know it. 

"You like that, don't you you little slut?" He asks, as he turns the machine on to random intervals. "I'll see you later, try to enjoy yourself," he says walking out of the room. How long will he leave me here? The diddo in my ass slows down and changes position while the one in my vagina speeds up. I whimper. This is going to suck, why can’t he just leave me alone? 

It seems like just yesterday I was hanging out at the mall with my friends. We were walking around after seeing a movie together. I went to the bathroom alone, then I was abducted. I ended up being transported to an auction house where I was bought for the first time as an untrained virgin by my kidnapper. Well, I am not a slave so I fought him, I fight all of them. After the fist master deemed me untrainable, I was sent back to the auction house.

They want to break me. Make me submit to their wills and act like I don’t have any thoughts or opinions of my own. They want me to follow them around and tend to them like an obedient dog. I hate all of them and I hate myself because I am starting to give in. Thankfully, I will die soon if I continue to be treated like this. My stomach suddenly growls, reminding me that I don’t remember when my last meal was. I’m so hungry. 

I'm on master number five now. But, it is finally starting to get to me, the reality of the situation. These people want to brainwash me, they want to rape me and I am virtually powerless against him. 

I take in a ragged breath and wish he would take this collar off of me. He purposefully put it on so tightly that I can barely breathe. My ribs aren’t helping with breathing either. 

Somehow through all of this I'm still a virgin. I'm sure my new "master" didn't forget. It's scary, how he looks at my body with hunger in his eyes. I realize that my thoughts are everywhere and really wish I had some food or sleep. 

I pull on my bonds to see if I can move any and immediately regret it. Pain shoots through my back and ribs like electricity. I give up, I can’t escape this. I whimper as the huge dido pounding into my ass accelerates its pace. I am so tired, maybe I can get a little sleep. I close my eyes, falling into a light sleep. 

I surface in and out of conscienceless, only waking up when one of the didos moves at a ridiculously fast pace. Why can’t I die already?


	3. Preparing (Alistars POV)

I open the door to the dungeon and shiver as the cold air hits me. It is freezing in here, just the way I like it. The only sound in the room is the sex machine pumping into and out of the unbreakable slave. She is so beautiful. She has red streaks covering her back, which is connected to her plump ass. Her ass hole and pussy is stretched wide, both rims are bright red. I turn the machine off and roll it away, coming back to admire her gaping holes. 

My cock stirs in my pants. I want to fuck her so badly, but I know it will lower her price in the market by a lot. I end up jacking off and cuming all over her back. After that, I untie her, but she makes no sudden moves. I shake her shoulder vigorously to wake her up. Her eyes slowly open and she groans, obviously in pain. I pull her up and practically carry her to my room. The stupid bitch can’t even walk.

Laying her chest down on the floor, I grab the bucket of water I had filled earlier and dump it on her back because the auction house requires slaves to be somewhat clean. Her eyes shoot open and tries to move, screaming at the pain. I easily hold her down and manage to tie her arms together. I tie her forearms together, like she is crossing her arms behind her rather than in the front.

"Open your mouth slave," I command, gripping her chin. Naturally, the girl refuses. I pressure point her mouth open and shove the ball gag in, that will keep her quiet. Next, I dress her in black thongs and a string bra. I quickly take off the collar I put on her and switch it back to the one the auction house provided for her. I make sure to put it on tight, so that it will cause her pain. The last step is putting her in the cage. I smile because I know she hates the cage.


	4. Sold (Dean’s POV)

No, not the cage. That means he’s going to take me back to the auction house. I struggle as much as I can with my hands tied and going numb behind my back. The ropes around my arms are digging into the fresh wounds on my back, which is making moving very painful. 

Master Five ends up picking me up and throwing me into the medium sized dog crate, aka the cage. My ribs and back blossom in pain as I hit the solid bars. He puts the dark blanket that blocks off all light over the cage. I am left all alone in complete darkness. I can’t sit up fully, so I have to stay on my knees with my ass in the air and my head on the floor. I can usually move around a little, but he tied me up so tightly I can’t. My ass and vagina are raw and burning from the large diddos. 

Suddenly, the cage is moving. I can tell that there are two of them moving me, one on each side. I am loaded into what I think is the trunk of a car. I am so tired. My ribs are touching my thighs, making breathing extra painful. My back also stings from the whip and the weight of my arms resting on it. Not even to mention the collar! He put it on way to tight, I can barely breath! The car shiftes forward, causing the cage to slide. Here we go.

An hour later....

I feel like we have been in the car forever. My arms are now completely numb and my knees are killing me. I'm so tired, but I can't fall asleep in this position. 

I'm honestly surprised that my spirit has lasted so long. I was that weird quiet kid in class who read a lot and watched movies. I guess I'm stronger than I thought I was. 

The car suddenly comes to a holt and the cage I am in slides forward, hitting something hard. The car turns off and I hear master five walking around to the back. The trunk is opened and a gush of cold air from outside enters, making me shiver. I wish I can go outside, it's been so long since I've felt the sun on my face. The cage is moving again, then is suddenly set down.

"How can we help you today sir?" Asks the voice of a woman.

"I would like to make a return and a purchase, here's my information," master five responds. 

"Ok, to make sure you haven't seriously damaged the slave I need to examine it," says the women. The black blanket around my cage is removed. 

I am in a dark room that is barley lit. The lady is an older women with red shoulder length hair. She openes the door to my cage. It’s all a routine by now. 

“Get out slave and get in first position," she commands. I’m used to this, so I decide to follow her orders. I inch my way out of the cage and get in a kneeing position. It is hard to do without my arms to help. 

She grabs my chin and forces me to look up. "No face or nipple piercings," she says, scribbling something down on her board. She bends over and rubs a gloved finger against my clit, under the thong. "No vagina piercings, you’re good to go," she says, walking back behind the desk. A large man enters the room, pulls me up by my arms, and pushes me forward. My legs wobble from not being able to walk for so long. Slaves are usually not allowed to walk, we have to crawl like animals. 

He leads me through the facility. I see multiple cells with slaves in it. Most are sick or injured, like me. We suddenly stop at an empty cell and the man unlocks it. 

I am roughly pushed into the small cell. There is a stinky mattress and toilet in it, barely visible in the dark. The only light is coming from the outside of the cell. My arms are numb behind my back and I still have the ball gag in. I stumble over to the mattress and fall onto it. As soon as I am on my stomach, sleep takes over.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit!!" A male voice yells. Someone kickes me in the side, which sends pain spiking through my ribs. I sluggishly get to my knees, struggling without the use of my arms. 

The trainer cuts the ball gag strap and takes it out of my mouth. I wince as I close my jaw, it feels weird having a closed mouth after hours of it being forced open. 

I have no idea how long I slept for, but it isn’t enough. I am still so tired. I have no idea that he cut the ropes tying my arms until I feel pain run through my numb limbs. The blood is rushing in sending pins and needles through my arms. I rotate my stiff shoulders, but wince as I do. I forgot about the whipping and it brings tears to my eyes when I move my shoulders. It feels like my back is on fire. 

The man, who is being surprisingly patient with me, gently pulls me up and steers me out the door. I am put in a smaller room with an open side. My hands are tied to the side, so I am in a T shape. I hate this part. 

Bam! Ice cold water is sprayed on me. I'm guessing it's a hose and not a bucket because of the pressure. The cold spray moves up and down my body, making my insides cramp and scream in protest. Thankfully they only wash my front side and don’t touch my back. 

Once it is over, the same man comes towards me holding a knife. He carefully cuts along the inside of my arm, then digs in the wound with his fingers. I scream and he covers my mouth with his other hand to silence me. Then, he pulls out a small blood covered tracking chip that Alistar inserted in my arm. He carefully wraps the wound, then unties me. I am freezing. 

Now, it’s time for the auction.

The man leads me to a small dark stage and ties me the same way as before, with my hands out. Then, he wraps a blindfold around my head. My limited vision brightens, and I assume my almost naked body is in the spotlight. Why does this keep happening to me? Why can’t they just let me go? 

"We have a special treat for you tonight ladies and gentlemen! The specimen before you is 17 and deemed untrainable by five masters! It’s also a virgin," yells the auctioneer. The crowd goes wild and the bidding starts. The auctioneer talks to fast for me to understand and when did I turn 17?! I can’t even keep track anymore. Maybe I can sleep some more. Before I can, the auctioneer yells, "Sold, to buyer 31!"

My vision darkens again and I am untied. He takes off my blindfold, then leads me to a large cell where all the other purchased slaves wait to be picked up. He ties my hands loosely in front of me, then ushers me into the cage. 

I look down at my tied hands and now naked body and sigh. My arms still have rope burns across them from being tied behind my back for a long period of time. I don’t expect the new master to be nice, he will be like all the others and try to "break" me. Thankfully, if he continues to treat me like master five did, then I will be dead soon. Death sounds amazing compared to this life. I don’t even know what year it is anymore. 

The door is unlocked and another girl is taken to her master. Her’s carries a riding crop by his side. I cringe at the thought of that being snapped down across my battered back.

The trainer from before opens the door and grabs my collar, yanking me out into the open. He takes the collar off and I gasp at the feeling of having an empty neck. The feeling is short lived, because he quickly puts another collar around my neck, just as tight as master five. This one is soft on the inside and leather on the outside. The soft inside feels amazing on my neck, which has sores on it from the other metal collar Alistar put around my neck. A leash is attached to my new collar and I am untied. 

I have never been put on a leash before, this is humiliating. My face heats up as I am pulled forward. The trainer hands the leash to another man. I study the man, who is having a quiet conversation with the trainer. 

He has a mop of black messy hair on his head and crystal blue eyes. He is very attractive, definitely way better looking than all of my masters from before. He is Master six. He looks directly at me and I lower my eyes in an act of submission. I don’t want to push him... yet. I need to play it cool for now and let my body heal. Then, I’ll fight. 

“Lets go," he says, pulling on my leash. Crawling with a leash isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. He walks slowly so that I can keep up with him and doesn’t tug on the leash, which would cause me to choke. Why is he being nice? He leads me out a door and into a cool breeze. I stop and look up at the sky, not caring if he will pull on the leash. 

The sun is much brighter than I remember it being. I close my eyes and feel it's warmth circle through my system. I forgot how much I love being out here. 

“Move," says the voice of the man who is my new master. I sigh, open my eyes, and crawl after him. He leads me straight into a black limo. He points down and I get the idea to kneel at his feet. This is my first time in years not being put in a cage during car travel. It’s very freeing.

I suddenly feel something run through my short hair and massage my scalp. Is he petting me?? I try to jerk my head back, but he grips my hair and pulls my head forward, so that it is resting against the seat near his thigh. I sigh, am I going to be his dog now? First the leash now the petting... 

I feel my eyes start to close and realize that this is one of the most comfortable positions I've been in for a while. I try to fight the urge to sleep, but his hand running through my hair isn’t helping me at all. Eventually, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Coming home (Castiels POV)

What a find! The slave I got is beautiful. She has sparkling emerald green eyes with beautiful short brown hair. She is amazing. Her body tells a different story though. 

She is way to skinny for her size and has dark bags under her eyes, which were deeply sunken in. Her check bones and rib cage extend out further then is healthy. I am furious about her ripped up back and discolored stomach. The fool who owned her before me has no idea how to break a slave. It is obvious from her looks and scars that that method doesn’t work on her. 

Her arms fall limply by her sides from her lap when we drive over a large bump. Wait, is she asleep?! 

I pull a piece of hair away from her face and see that her eyes are closed. She must be really tired to fall sleep in the position she is in. I continue fondling through her surprisingly soft hair. 

I knew that she was the one when she first arrived on stage. Her body is pale with freckles all over, and although I couldn't see her eyes, I knew that they would be perfect. I also felt bad for her, she was still dripping wet from most likely being hosed off and had a thick bandage around her arm. She is also a virgin! She made it through years without someone using her! It’s like she is made for me! 

I know from a few minutes ago that she loves being outside. I think I even saw her smile when she felt the warmth of the sun and I suddenly find myself wondering how long it's been since she's been outside.

She is the second pleasure slave that I have ever owned and it has been ten years since the death of my first one. He was a great slave and his death was a price I had to pay to lock Lucifer away in my vessel. Now that I am in full control of the vessel and Lucifer is very weak and in chains inside my head. 

Of course I have other slaves who cook, clean, and take care of me. But owning a pleasure slave is different. They take care of ALL of my needs, sexually and mentally. 

We drive into the driveway of my mansion. I softly shake the girls shoulder and sigh in relief when she opens her eyes. In her condition, sleeping could be dangerous. 

I gently tug her leash and she follows me out of the car. 

She takes in a deep breath of the fresh outside air and a small smile makes its way over her plump lips. She is much more beautiful when she smiles, even though it is small. 

I lead her into my house, up the stairs, and finally into my room. Then, I tie her leash to the bed post and walk into the bathroom. It’s time to give her a bath and show her what life with me will be like. 


	6. Learning (Deans POV)

He is okay so far, but I know that his mood can change in a minute. Other masters have started out like him, but as soon as I did something wrong they let their true colors show. 

His house is beautiful, it looks like a hotel rather than a house! His room is even nicer! He has a huge king size bed with a small dog bed at the end. I am able to see the sky through a window which lets a nice amount of light into the room. It is Carolina blue with beautiful white clouds.

"Pet!" Says the hard voice of my master. Pet? I crawl over to where he is standing and look up. 

It is challenging him because slaves are never supposed to look their masters in the eye. He raises his hand and I shrink back a little, bracing for impact. Instead of hitting me, like my previous masters would have, he smirks and unclips the leash from my collar. Then, he picks me up bridal style. I try to get out of his iron grip, "Be still pet," he says, tightening his grip even more.

"I am no ones pet," I snark, still struggling.

"We'll see about that,” he says, letting me go. I flail for a minute until I land in a warm tub of water. 

Before I can do anything, my body goes tingly in sensation. The warm water feels amazing on my skin. It stings the deep wounds on my back, but I am too happy to care. It’s been so long since I’ve had a warm bath or a decent washing of any kind. I sink down and hold back a smile, he can’t see that I love this. 

"Sit up, I need to clean the wounds on your back," he says, unwrapping the bandages around my arm. I try to sit up, but am greeted with a sharp pain in my stomach. I can’t hold back the grunt of pain that escapes my mouth. It hurts a lot. "What is it?" The man asks, looking concerned. That’s not possible though, no one cares about me.

"It's just my ribs, I think he broke a few," I say, managing to sit up the rest of the way. I am surprised by how horse my voice sounds. I haven’t been talked to like a human in a lot time. 

He rubs a washcloth and almost lovingly across my back, face, and hair, bathing me. I am sad when he makes me get out and am already wishing for another warm bath. 

He carefully dries me off with a fluffy towel, which almost makes me pur. Why is he doing this? First the warm bath, now the fluffy towel, what have I done to deserve such luxury? 

The thought disappears when he carries me back to the room and puts me on his bed. Oh no, now he is going to rape me. I have feared this moment for so long, it is going to hurt. Images of me wrecked and bleeding filled my head. This will be my life, he will chain me to his bed and rape me every time he has the chance.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's ok, you're safe now, I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you," he says, walking over to comfort me. I scoot away, realizing that I had been hyperventilating. 

"What do you want from me? You give me an amazing bath and dry me with a soft towel. What have I done to deserve this?" I blurt out. Shoot, what did I do? I brace for impact, but nothing comes. Why isn’t he hitting me, that was completely disrespectful? A slave is never supposed to question their “master’s” motives.

"Keep in mind that you are my pet, and I take care of what is mine," he says, pulling me towards him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you tonight," he says, sounding amused. Tonight, what about tomorrow? He grabs my arm and examines the cut. "I don't think you need stitches, but we need to keep it wrapped," he says, gently wrapping my arm in gauze. 

I don’t realize that he changed into pajamas until he climbs into the bed. 

"Get under the covers pet," he says. I obey and get as far away from him as possible. I flinch when he grabs me and pulls me closer to him. He wrappes an arm around me stomach and I wince, from my ribs and my back. "Sorry," he mumbles, draping his arm gently over me. Did he just apologize to a slave? I feel my eye lids closing and realize that I am warm and comfortable. Almost immediately, I am asleep.

My head is lifted up and cool liquid is pressed to my lips. Water. Still half asleep, I drink as much as I can, then, losing energy, I fall asleep again.

When I wake up, light is shinning into the room from the windows. I realize that I have to pee really badly, so I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. 

I didn't realize how big it is before. It has a huge white bath tub a shower, two large sink vanities, and a toilet. When I am done, I wash my hands and go back into the room. 

A digital alarm clock in the corner of the room reads 11 am. I slept for a while! Where is master 6? He’s probably hiding somewhere and waiting to catch me doing something wrong. I decide to test him and walk to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. I read over the titles of the books. It's been so long since I've read anything. The door to the room creeps open and master 6 walks through.

"I'm glad your awake! I was getting worried," he says, spotting me. Why was he worried?

"Why were you worried?" I ask, trying to sound confident. In reality though, my voice still sounds like shit. I’m only used to screaming and begging. 

"Well, you slept through the day yesterday. I was worried about your survival, so I gave you some water, which, by the way, you drank two bottles," he responds, sounding amused.

"Thank you," I say quietly. I have never told any of my previous masters 'thank you', so it was a first. He smiles,

"Lets go eat, I'm sure your starving," he says, walking out the door. I drop to my knees and crawl after him, admiring his house. He has stained glass windows and a tall ceiling, which lets natural light into the room. 

"There will be a pillow in most of the rooms in the house. You are to kneel there every time we enter unless I tell you otherwise," he says, walking into a huge dinning room. He sits down and I spot the pillow next to him and kneel. I am thankful he told me the rules, or I would have screwed up.

The amazing smell of food fills the air. My mouth waters, just from the smell alone. I will most likely get whatever he doesn’t eat in a dog bowl, but I can’t wait to have it. I am literally starving. I don’t even remember the last time I ate. 

A chef comes around the table and sets a plate in front of master 6. I wish I can have it now, when it is still warm. Suddenly, a loud growling sound echoes through the room. I realize it came from me, my stomach is growling. I look up shyly and see that master 6 is staring at me.

"Sorry," I mumble, looking down. A hand comes down from the table with a piece of food in it. He wants me to eat from his hand. I am disgusted by the thought. But, a bite couldn't hurt. I mean, I am starving. As soon as I am about to take it, he moves it back up. Damn, I waited too long! 

"Suit yourself pet," he says, eating the food. "Keep in mind, it's from my hand or not at all," he chides. So that is my only option, eating from his hand or starving. I sigh, I won’t wait next time. 

His hand enters my view again, this time holding a small piece of bacon. I gently take it, being careful not to bite him. It tastes amazing, it is crunchy, yet not burnt. I swallow, the amazing taste still lingering in my mouth. This beats scraps any day. Next, he offers down a grape. I forgot how much I actually love grapes! I take it and carefully chew it, enjoying the sweetness. It’s been so long since I’ve had grapes. 

Over the next approximate half hour, he feeds me a bunch of food. I tried bite sized pieces of eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, potatoes, and grapes. By the end, my stomach is filled. Why did he give me food?

"Come along pet, we need to get ready for your appointment," he says, getting up and walking out of the dinning room.

"Appointment?" I ask, following him. My voice sounds much clearer now since eating. Since he hasn't yelled at me yet, I'm assuming he's ok with me asking questions.

"Your doctors appointment, I need to make sure you're healthy," he responds, leading me into a room. It has a large metal table in it and a chair. "Get up on the table pet," he says, patting it lightly. Him calling me pet is getting annoying. I am not an animal, I am a person. The door to the room opens and a man in a white lab coat walks through.

"Hello! You must be Dean, I'm Gabriel," he says, looking amused. Dean, I feel like it's been forever since someone called me by my name. It is usually slave or slut. It feels nice to be talked to like a human. 

"I'm just going to weigh you and take your height," he says, helping me off the table. He has me step on a scale and measures my height. I grew an inch since last time, so I am 5'7, and lost about 50 pounds since I was taken. I was only 5'6 and 10 pounds overweight when I was taken, that can’t be healthy. Next, he listenes to my heart and makes me do a bunch of weird exercises. "Would you like to speak in private, or shall I tell her too?" Gabriel asks, looking at master 6.

"Just say it, I don't like to keep secrets from the ones I love," he says, looking straight at me. He loves me? I've forgotten what it's like to be loved. Is this it, just a person owning another? No that couldn't be love! Mom loves me. 

"Ok then, let's get started. Based on your discomfit during the tests, you have some fractured ribs. I'm not sure how many, but I would like to take an X-ray to find out. I also think that you have a small concussion that's been there for a while. Therefore, I would like to take a scan of your brain. You're also 15 pounds underweight. And don’t worry about your back or arm, the cuts look clean and should heal with care. You will have some scaring on your back though," he says, looking at me sadly.

"There will be no need for any scans. I will look after her and try to help the best I can," says master 6. What is going on? 


	7. Caring (Castiels POV)

I want to kill the fool that laid hands on my girl! I didn't realize how extensive her injuries were. I'm glad I had my brother come in and look her over. 

She’s been quiet since the appointment, no, since I told her I love her. She's going to be my little girl now, I've always wanted one, but never found the right woman to settle down with. 

Of course, I will have to work on her manners and attitude. It is expected that she will be difficult, after all she is a teenager. She is curious though and I will have to get the questioning nature out of her. 

I don’t want her to act like all the other empty obedient slaves, I want her to keep her nature, but still follow my orders without question. But, I am not going to do anything yet, now she needs time to heal and trust me.

She's good at following verbal commands, and I wonder who taught her to follow them, but not shut her mouth. 

Slaves are never supposed to question their masters, and should do things that they tell them without thinking. 

She also has this mask of emotionlessness that she wears. The only way I can tell what she's thinking is her eyes and they’re always full of hatred and rage when I look into them.

The first time I offered her food is the first time I see another emotion rather than hate and anger in her eyes. I saw disgust and gratefulness. It was a weird combination, but I knew that she was starving and is used to eating from a bowl. I bet that that was the fist time she ate from anyone's hand. She didn't voice a complaint though, which surprised me. 

It makes since now that Gabriel said she is underweight. She was to hungry to care, yet she still did. It is admirable how she has such a strong spirit inside her broken body. 

It's always important what breaks first in a slave. The people before me did it wrong. You need to break the spirit before the body. If you break the spirit first then you don’t even need to break the body. I can work with this though. I will let her heal while breaking her spirit.

"Cas! Were you listening to me? I said that you need to make sure the cuts don't get infected and start feeding her more," Gabriel yells, breaking my chain of thought.

"Yes! I said I would take care of her," I repeat, an edge to my voice. My brother is a handful, that's for sure. "Now, come along pet. I have a treat for you," I say, standing up and buttoning my suit. 

The girl is beside me almost immediately. I have to give credit to whoever trained her to walk properly. I realized I didn't need the leash immediately after I put it on and started walking her. 

I lead Dean to the porch door, open it, and walk through. She follows me sticking with her code of silence. 

I suddenly realize how pale she is when she crawls into the sunlight. She looks like she has Snow White skin and I can also see the divots of her spine, making her look sickly. I definitely know it's been a while since she has been outside. Her mask wavers a little and I know she is holding back a smile. 

I bend down and unclip the leash from her collar. I study her back for a minute in the sunlight. All the wounds are scared over, but some of her back is a nasty purple shade, like her ribs are. I step back after a long silence. 

"Go play," I tell her, taking a seat in my usual chair. She stares at me for a while, looking absolutely confused. 

Freedom. She’s not used to having freedom. As my slave she will have a lot of freedom, so she should get used to it. 

“Go on Dean,” I encourage, closing my eyes.


	8. The beginning (Dean’s POV)

It feels amazing to be outside! What does he mean by 'go play'? I'm fine here in the warm sun. I crawl into the grass and lay down on my side. The Earth is cold, yet the sun is warm. I look over at 'Cas' or whatever Gabriel called him. It looks like he is asleep in an ugly green lawn chair. I stand up vertically and shake out my legs one by one. I love standing up. It makes me feel more intimidating and more human. I hear the running of water, and walk off in that direction.

I soon see a small waterfall that runs into a pond. I dip my feet in the water and sit with my back against a tree. It hurts the scab wounds, but also kind of feels good.

I have bad and good memories of water. The times before I was kidnapped are filled with the good ones. I am in the pool with my brother, Sam. Wow, I missed him! I thought he was annoying before, but now, I will do anything to get another minute with him. My first bad memory of water is the day I got kidnapped. 

I am in the bathroom, washing my hands after using the toilet. A man comes through the door. He is wearing a black overcoat and has his hands in his pockets. Of course, I am confused, because it is the ladies restroom. I still wish I would have just put my head down and walked out, but of course I had to open my big mouth.

"Um... I think you’re in the wrong restroom," I say to the man. He turns to look at me, and his mouth curves into a wicked grin.

"It sounds like you should be taught some respect girl. I'm allowed to go wherever I want to go," He responds, with a British accent. He starts walking towards me. I still remember the feeling of complete terror that over took me when he pulled out a gun. I sprint towards the door, and try to open it, but find it locked. I turn and see him holding a key in his other hand. When did he lock it?

Somehow, with the flick of his wrist, my knees collapse, and I land hard on the floor. I remember thinking it wasn't possible that he can control my body. I was so naive. He drags me towards him without touching me and my body lands in front of him. He starts unzipping his zipper, and somehow I know what comes next. I knew that people only did this when they loved each other, because it is disgusting. He took out his dick, and I shivered. Before then, I had never seen an actual penis before. "Suck it," he commands, looking bored.

"No, you're sick!" I respond. He holds the gun up to my head,  


"Suck it," he commands again.

"You're going to kill me either way, so go ahead, I'm not putting that in my mouth," I respond, closing my tear filled eyes.  


"You got spirit, I'll enjoy ripping it out," he says. I hear the zipper go up, and let out a sigh of relief. "But, for showing disrespect to your master, you deserve to be punished," he says. Before I know it, my head is in the sink, and the water is on full blast.

To this day, I still remember the feeling of drowning. I couldn’t see anything, but I felt water being forced down my lungs every time I try to breath. 

I don't remember what happened after that, only waking up in the auction house, naked. But that was a lifetime ago and I am a different person now.


	9. Lucifer takes control (Castiel’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Castiel is overwhelmed by Lucifer near the end, because they share the same vessel. The cage is inside Castiels head instead of hell... I know it’s a twist, but I thought it would be a good way to shake things up.

Where is she? I closed my eyes for a minute and she's gone. She couldn't have gone far with no shoes. I own about 3 acres of land, and most of it is forest. I get up and search for her. 

I sigh in relief when I spot her by the waterfall. Her green eyes are focused off in the distance and her jaw is clenched. It is obvious that she is reminiscing about something awful. I gently shake her shoulder. She shakes her head a little and looks into my eyes. 

She is tough, that's for sure. Slaves are never supposed to look directly into their masters eyes. She has her mask on again and I wonder what she was thinking about before I intrupted her.

"What were you thinking about pet?" I ask, sitting beside her. Dean flinches at the closeness and scootes away a little, she is scared. It is good for slaves to fear their masters, but that's all she thought of her masters. That they are evil and only cause her pain. I am trying to show her that I am capable of love and compassion and not wickedness, like she's used to.

"Nothing, just admiring the waterfall," she responds. I know she is lying.

"Don't lie to me pet, now what were you thinking about?" I ask again, more authoritative.

"The day this all started," she responds, shocking me a little.

"Tell me about it," I say, urging her to open up. Her eyes flicker down from mine and back up. They were filled with pain, something I haven’t seen from her before.

"I... I'm... I'm not ready, there's too much I don't want to remember," she responds, looking like she was choosing her words carefully. So she won't directly say 'no' to me, that is interesting.

"You need to tell me eventually," I say, pulling her into a hug. She flinches and squirms in my grip. I tighten my hold and she stops struggling, tensing up. 

I wonder why she doesn’t like personal contact. Maybe it's just been too long since she's had loving personal contact. I release her and get up. 

"Come on, it's time for dinner," I say, walking towards the house. Dean follows, coming to my side quickly. We go into the dinning room together and she kneels next to me once I sit in the chair.

I feed her small pieces of meat, potatoes, and broccoli from my plate. She stays silent through the whole thing and I wonder what she is thinking. 

A sharp pain suddenly shoots through my skull, making me drop my fork. Lucifer is taking over.


	10. Escape and Rape (Dean’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is rape in this chapter! Graphic rape! If this triggers you or makes you unhappy DO NOT READ!

He is still playing me. He’s trying to gain my trust so his betrayal will hurt me even more. I will not give him the satisfaction of hurting me like that. 

I eat another piece of food offered down to me by him. He’s probably just feeding me because he doesn’t want to rape so skinny. Once I am back to normal, he will probably use me. 

I shiver at the thought. I don’t want to be raped. I’ve gone though at least four years of being a slave without being raped. If I am defiant enough, then he may take me back to the auction house. 

Suddenly, he stops his fork with a loud clang and picks me up bridal style. I don’t bother struggling because I know it is pointless. I did make it a point not to snuggle up next to him, no matter how much I want to. The funny thing is that I didn't even realize how cold I am until he picked me up, now I feel his warmth and realize I’m freezing.

"Uuf," I am thrown on his bed and land hard on my back.

"Now, listen close, and listen good slut. I am in charge here. This is my house and you are my toy. I was going to go easy on you, but since you’re proving to be difficult, I'll start on the real training. My buddy is having a party tonight and needs some entertainment. I thought you could help him out and entertain some of his friends," he says, smiling wickedly. Shit. How can he change moods so easily, it is like he is a different person.

"No!" Before I know what is happening, I am up and running. I know what type of party he is talking about, it is a sharing party. So, all of his friends will have their own way with me. Suddenly, I am outside. It is night, and the air is freezing. I run straight into a dark forest, Cas yelling behind me. This is it, I can make it. I trip over a root and get back up quickly, resuming my pace. My ribs remind me that I am injured, and I slow down, hiding behind a tree. It hurts to breath heavy, which I am doing now. I put my hands above my head to open my lungs. Images of my karate class started coming back in case I need to fight. I take a few deep breaths and start to run again.

"DEAN!!!!!!" Yells a loud voice from behind me. Shoot, he is close. My feet start to hurt and I remember I am not wearing shoes. This is it, I can be free, I just need to find someone to help me. I stop and take another brake against a tree. My ribs and feet were on fire, but I need to keep moving. "DEAN!!! Don't make me mad!" He screames, already sounding angry. He sounds further away now. 

I start running and trip over another root, falling flat on my face. It is to dark to clearly see the forest floor, but I scramble up and continue to run. I need to find help. I see two small lights that I immediately recognize as head lights of a car. I jog in that direction, trying to flag down the car and cover my bare body with my hands. The car slows and stops, and a dark figure steps out.

"Please help me, he's after me!" I say, walking closer. The figure holds something up and a loud sound fills the air. Pain erupts through my shoulder and I look down. I pull out a small dart, and start to feel dizzy.

"Found you pet, I'll always find you," the figure says. It is master six, walking towards me. I fall to the ground, struggling to keep my eyes open. "It's finally time to have some fun," he says, picking me up. His voice sounded far off, like I am dreaming. Then, I pass out.

Pain, my body is in pain. I open my eyes, and see that I am in a dark room. My mouth is being held open by an O ring and drawl is dripping down my chin onto the floor. I try to move any part of my body, but find that I am completely immobilized.

"She's up," someone says.

"You may proceed, I want her to remember this," says a cold voice that I can only recognize as master six. I am laying out on my stomach, tied to some soft of table. I feel something press against my pussy and start to struggle.

"Aww, look how excited she is, are you sure a slut like this is a virgin?" Asks a voice.

"Yep, but not for long," Master six replies.  


"Nawewww" I scream. I meant to say no, but it comes out weird since my mouth is being held open. Someone slaps my ass and I scream.

"Occupy that mouth of hers," someone else says. Almost immediately after, a man walks in front of me. Tears gather in my eyes as I see a huge cock in front of me. I try to close my mouth, but it won’t shut and only makes my jaw hurt more. A hand comes down and grabs the flaccid cock, putting the tip in my mouth. It tastes horrible. Then, he wraps his hands around my head and moves his hips forward. 

I gag and almost throw up. He keeps pounding into my throat, drowning out my screams. I vaguely feel some else behind me and know that I am about to lose my virginity. 

The man behind me shoves forward, making my pussy and me scream in pain. I close my eyes, and gag on the cock in my mouth again. It is getting harder and bigger, which scares me a lot. I scream as the man behind me hit something inside me that makes me see stars.

"That's it, she was made for this," someone behind me says. I'm guessing it is the guy raping me. All of a sudden, the cock inside my mouth goes as deep down my throat as it can and releases a large load of cum.

"I'm not moving till you swallow like a good slut," he says. I refuse to swallow, but soon realize that I can’t breath with his cock down my throat. I about a minute without breathing before I reluctantly swallow. He pulls his nasty cock out of my mouth and I take in a huge breath of air, wheezing a little. "See, it can be taught," he says, moving out of my line of vision.

That's when the pain intensifies in my back end. I wasn't really able to think about anything but the cock in my mouth, until I realize there is another one in my pussy. It hurts like nothing I've experienced before. I swear I feel blood dripping down my legs, and start thrashing around. BAM! He hits that spot inside me again, and I can’t help groaning. But it hurts, my pussy is raw.

"Little slut, feels so good. That's all you are now, just a set of warm holes," says my raper, breathing heavy.

"Nawewww," I yell, supprised by how much my throat hurts. Another cock enteres my vision, this one isn’t as big as the other, but looks thicker.

"I've wanted to use this mouth from the first day I saw you.” It is Cas. How can such a kind man turn like this in an instant? He grabs my head and forces his dick into my mouth. He is a lot thicker and worse than the other guy. I knew this would happen, but that doesn’t make this any better. 

He moves faster and goes deeper every thrust. Tears gather in my eyes and roll down my face. The guy behind me starts going faster as well, making everything hurt 10 times more. The guy behind me suddenly stops and something wet shoots into my insides. I gag again and suddenly, I can’t breath.

"Swallow my cock," he commands. What does he mean? I can’t breath, he is going to kill me!


	11. Impacted (Lucifer’s/ Castiels POV)

Lucifer POV:

'Stop! Your killing her,' Cas screams from inside my head. I haven't been in control for years and as soon as he gave me the chance, I took it. 

I still can't believe that Castiel got a slave. Who would have thought that the fallen angel has a thing for a slave girl? He is screaming in my head, it won’t be long until he has control again. 

How lucky am I to be the first to use Dean? For some reason Castiel decided to keep me, the most powerful ark angel, alive. To imprison me, they almost had to kill me. Now I am weak and stuck in this vessel with another angel.

I hear a small choked scream and look down. Dean is beautiful like this. Her face is tear streaked and now a light purple shade. I sigh and pull out a little. She takes in a deep breath and I move forward again. Finally, she swallows around my cock. I groan in happiness,

"Good job slut, now swallow my seed," I say, going faster. A few seconds later, my cock releases its load into her throat, so deep, she doesn’t have to swallow. I know that what just happened will change her perspective of Castiel forever.

'That's it!" Castiel uses all of his power, and forces me back into the cage, it is his show now.

Castiels POV:

I look around and am relieved to find myself in control of the vessel again. Two other naked men are staring at me with matching terrified expressions on their faces. Demons. I walk over and place a hand on each of their foreheads. They turn into a pile of ash almost immediately. I slip on my boxers, pants, and shirt. I hear a small sound behind me and remember that there is another person in the room, Dean. Lucifer tied her so that she can’t move any part of her body more than a millimeter.

First, I undo the strap around her head that is keeping her mouth open. After that, I work my way down the table, uniting one limb at a time. I use a little bit of my damaged grace and to heal the tearing around her vaginal area. She doesn’t make a sound the entire time, leaving me to wonder if she is ok. 

I finish untying her and look up at her face. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is shallow. She looks incredibly tired and in pain. I wish I can help her more, but I have a limited grace supply. I flip her on her back and pick her up bridal style. 

Her knees and legs are dirty and covered with small cuts from running through the forest. I bring her upstairs and lie her on my bed. Next, I go into the bathroom and start a bath for her. I gently pick her up and place her into the warm bath water. Her eyes flutter open and she jerks back, as far away from me as possible.

"Please!!!!! N-No more!!" She begs, holding her shaking hands up, as if that will stop me. Tears are running down her face, now she is even more afraid me.

'That did it, now she’ll never trust you,' Lucifer says in my head. I usually have enough power to block him out, but healing Dean weakened me.

"Ok, take all the time you need to clean yourself. I'll be just outside in my room so call if you need anything," I say, walking out. 

I think that she needs some space to work things out. I sit on my bed and turn on the tv, easily flipping to the local news. Then, I close my eyes and try to listen in to what is happening in the bathroom. Ok, I need to step back, I need to start trusting her. 

She comes out about 30 minutes later, looking down. Her skin looked red and almost raw. She really scrubbed her skin down to nothing.

"Feel better?" I ask, not really knowing what to say.

"It was great, thank you master," she says, her voice empty. I almost faint, she called me master. I really want to read her mind, but immediately regret the thought. She has been violated enough today.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but that wasn't me in there," I say. How can a human possibly understand this?

"Then who was it sir?" There is enough venom in her words to kill a small animal. I take a step back. Her gaze flickers up to meet mine and I see untampered rage flowing through her eyes. She looks mad enough to try and do something stupid, like kill me. 

"It was Lucifer. He's in my vessel, in a cage concealed in my mind," I say.

"I have never had a master like you, who would rather tell me he was possessed by Satan then tell me the truth. Who will tell me that he loves me, then rape me against my will, and sell my body to random men! I hate you! I hate all of this and I'm not ok!” She yells, starting to cry.

'Wow, broken after 1 round! Next time will be so much more fun,' Lucifer snarks in my head. There will be no next time, you’re staying in the cage for the rest of her life. Thankfully, my grace is almost restored, so I will be able to block him out soon.

"I'm sorry our bond was broken, but I did not harm you. And I'm still your master, so get over here and sit on the bed," I say, sitting on the side of my bed and patting the empty space next to me. 

She flinches at my tone and hesitates for a second before taking slow steps over to the bed. She pushes up on it so she is sitting by me, hissing in pain as her butt hits the bed. I put my arm around her and pull her in close. Surprisingly, she doesn’t resist. She is freezing, there is something wrong. 

I look down and see that her eyes are closed, she must have passed out again. I carefully put her in the bed, under the covers, and get in myself. She is so cold... I pull her in close to me too warm her body with mine. Then, I fall asleep. 

Something hard hits my leg, waking me from my slumber. It is dark, so it is still night. Dean is on the other side of the bed, covered in a cold sweat. She is mumbling to herself and breathing heavy.

"Hey Dean, wake up," I say softly, shaking her shoulder. Suddenly, I am in a dark room. It looks like a dungeon, whats happening? I must have a accidentally entered her thoughts! 

Suddenly, a door at the end of the room openes and a woman walks through. She holds a long pair of silver scissors and wears a short black dress. Then, I hear screaming. Behind her, enters two men dragging a screaming girl between them. She has beautiful long dirty blonde hair that covers her face.

"No no please!!! You can't do this!!" She yells, trying to get away. I recognize her voice, it is Dean. The men throw her on a chair and start tying her down.

"I can do whatever I please. You are my property, my slave!" The woman sneers, snapping the scissors back and forth. "I think it's time for a trim don't you?" She says, grabbing a piece of hair and cutting it.

"No, please.....mistress," Dean begs, thrashing around.

"Now you call me mistress, only when I’m about to take away the only thing you love. Slaves don't have processions! You care more about this mop on your head then you do about me," the woman says, cutting off more strands of hair. I can see Deans face now, she is young! Her eyes and her face are less burdened and pure. She doesn’t have a mask yet! 

She has a great memory, all of the details in the room are solid. That is a rare trait in human nightmares, maybe she has a photographic memory. 

I see images of a very young Dean carefully brushing her hair and washing it in the auction house. 

I should go, I hate reading people’s minds. Suddenly, the scene around me fades and I am in my basement. Dean is tied to the table crying. Lucifer enters the room, followed by two demons.

"She's up!" Says one of the demons.

"You may proceed, I want her to remember this," Lucifer says. One of the demons pushes himself into her mouth. Then, pain fills my ass as the demon behind her forces himself in without any prep. My breathing starts coming out in pained gasps. I force myself to get out of her head before it gets to bad. 

I stare up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what I saw. Dean is still lashing out and sweating beside me. She thinks that I did this to her and I need to fix it even if I didn’t do it. I close my eyes and sleep overtakes me as I think of the perfect way to make it up to her.

The sound of my alarm beeping wakes me up. I groan and lazily turn it off. 

"Dean," I say, feeling the spot besides me. My hand hits a small bump under the covers, she doesn’t move. This will be the first day she will be on her own. I get up and dress quickly. 

Then, I write Dean a note, telling her when I'll be back and what to do. 

"Bye beautiful," I whisper, closing the door softly. I grin as I leave the room, I have the perfect way to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m writing the next chapter now and thought of something that will change this story a lot!


	12. Death (Deans POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda crazy, leave some comments and tell me what you think....

My eyelids flicker open and I wince at the pain that shoots through my body. Sunlight is filling the room from the windows, causing me to stir. I roll over only to find that I am very sore and I am alone in the bed. 

Where is master six? Not that I am dying to know, but I am still curious. I sit up, feeling all of the sore muscles in my body. I have some shallow cuts along my body from falling in the forest and my feet are killing me. My eyes wonder to the door, which a yellow sticky note is attached to. I roll out of bed and hobble to the door, leaning on it for support. Then, read over it,

‘I am working. Please eat the food you are brought and stay in the room. I have a surprise for you tonight, Cas.

What is his surprise, more rape? I take in a shaky breath and find a covered platter on the table. Taking the lid off revealed an omelet, toast, sausage, and toast. My mouth waters and I dig in with a fork that was next to the platter. It tastes amazing, like food usually does here. 

What am I supposed to do all day? I look around, I can try to escape. After eating, I walk over to the window and try to open it, only to find it bolted down.I also try the door, but find it locked as well. I am locked in here with no way out! 

I eventually decide to read and grab a book from his book shelf. I find a clear place on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Then, I lay the book across my lap and open the front cover to read the info in the inside. It is about two brothers who hunt demons and monsters. In this book the brothers are recovering from the death of their mother and trying to hunt the thing that did it. I keep reading until I hit the back, then get up and start on another one. He has the whole series, so I take the second one, lay across the bed, and start to read it.

I make it through about five more books and two bathroom breaks before the door knob to the room twists open. He arrives home. 

He walks into the room and glances at me with a look of confusion flashing through his features. He looks at the books sprawled across the bed and back at me.

“You know how to read?” He asks. It is more like a statement then a question. Duh I know how to read.

“I haven’t always been a slave,” I respond back, trying to ignore the way my voice quivered. I am trying to stay strong in front of him after what he did to me. I can’t let him see that raping me made an impact.

“Then how did you become a slave?” he asks, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

“You read my files,” I respond coldly, dog-earring the page I am on and closing the book. My slave files explain my history. 

“Yes, but I would like to hear it from you,” he says, taking off his trench coat. Oh gosh, he is going to rape me. Don’t freeze up, you’re fine I tell myself.

“I was kidnapped when I was 14 and taken to an auction house where the man who kidnapped me bought me,” I say, trying to keep a blank expression on my face. He is looking at me closely like he is trying to decide if I am lying or not. “Listen “master”. You can’t do this, you may be my master but this is not right. You can’t rape me one day, then act like everything is fine the next,” I say, standing up on shaky legs. 

I stick out my chin and even though I have a think collar wrapped around my neck, it is still a show of defiance. I also put air quotes around the word master.

“I told you, I did not rape you. That was Lucifer,” he says, looking serious as ever.

“Oh yes, Lucifer. The other name for the devil. You can’t lie to me and say that it was another person, because I saw your face and heard your voice,” I say, growing bolder. I saw his cock and he shoved it down my throat. 

“Don’t have an attitude with me! I am still your master and you are nothing more then property,” Cas yelles. I lower my eyes and try to make myself smaller. Am I really just property to them? I guess I am now. I am just a worthless slave.

“Then how about you sell this property to someone who actually wants it,” I say back coldly. His breath hitches, then his face breaks into a smile.

“I was right too choose you! I was going to try and be nice, but you just need to make it so difficult, don’t you?” He says smiling.

“Yea I do! Because I am not a slave! I will die before I give into your demands!” I yell. 

His expression darkens and he snaps his fingers. My stomach suddenly feels like it is being ripped out of my abdomen. I scream and fall to the ground, clutching my midsection. Shit. He has powers! I scream again as the pain intensifies. I’ve never felt anything like this. I’m being hurt in the inside instead of the outside. 

He squats down in front of me, looking unaffected by my screams. 

“Just tell me that you’re sorry for talking back and I will stop,” He says. I grit my teeth in defiance and fight the urge to vomit. I lose and throw up a good amount of blood. Shit. He’s actually going to kill me! “Tell me that you’re sorry!” He says, sounding a little bit worried. The pain worsens and instead of fighting it, I let it take over, giving into it. 

I feel something wet and metallic tasting drip into my mouth, but I don’t have the strength to wipe it. I whimper as the pain worsens again. I can do nothing but lie there and take it. My ears pop and something wet drips out of them, probably blood, like from nose. 

He says something else, but I don’t understand it. All I know is pain. It feels like my head is being beaten by a hammer and my stomach is being torn open. I’m going to die. The reality sets into my soul. This will finally be over. I will finally be free. 

As the pain increases again, I finally pass out. I’m going to die now. 


	13. The flame (Castiel’s POV)

I stop hurting her once she passes out. She would rather die then apologize to me. The thought alone is shocking. Why is she fighting so hard?

I lift her up and lay her on my bed. There is blood all over her face from her ears and her nose. If I had hurt her for very much longer, she definitely would have died.

I walk into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth to wash her face with before returning into the room. I frown when I can’t hear her breathing and rush over to check her pulse. It’s weak, like she isn’t fighting death. She won’t die though. Now that I stopped her, she is physically okay.

I gently wipe the blood from her face and neck. She doesn’t stir throughout the process. I sigh, leaving her on my bed and leaving the room.

I climb down stairs and go into my office. My last slave was not like her at all. He was compliant and submissive, while she is defiant and strong. She is much stronger than her skinny, beaten frame makes her out to be.

She has a fire that burns down deep within her and now it is burning brighter because she was raped.

She doesn’t react to pain like other humans do either. When she hit her limit, she went limp and let it consume her, almost like it was comforting to her. That is far from normal. She is not normal. I frown when I see the small gift I got for her sitting on my desk, still wrapped in tissue paper.

Damn it. Now she will hate me even more. She is so beautiful, but so full of fire. I need to find a way to douse her fire.

I know that pain won’t work now. It won’t break her. But, maybe kindness will. I need to make her feel comfortable around me before I can train her. I need to make her want to live.

If she was willing to go through all of that pain or just apologize, it is obvious that she doesn’t have a will to live anymore. She should have a will to live and serve her master like a good slave.

Although when I bought her, I planned to use her. It feels wrong without consent though. My other slave consented and it made the entire experience better for both of us.

But how do I do it? She hates me. I bet that she even wants to kill me, then kill herself. She can’t kill me without an angle blade though, so there is no chance of that happening.

I need someone else to talk to her. Someone who she trusts and who will serve me well.

I open my computer and go onto my hard drive, looking up her slave file again. It was emailed to me when I bought her. Although I have already read it, I have a new purpose to search through it again.

I find something interesting on page 10. Her second master wrote:

_I am returning the slave back to the auction house because it is defiant and unruly. No matter how much punishment I give it, Dean will not follow orders and displays aggressive behavior towards me, her master._

_The only thing that makes the slave submit is the punishment of another one of my slaves. Dean has seemed to form a bond with a slave named Joe. The only time Dean will follow orders is when I threaten Joe with punishment._

_Time and time again, it has displayed an unhealthy attachment to Joe. So, returning Dean is the best way to break the attachments between the two slaves._

_It has also developed an infection and is too sick to work or serve me._

I look up from the page. Wow. So she doesn’t care about herself, but she cares for another slave named Joe. But who is Joe? The slave could be male of female. I may have to do something I never try to do.

I get up from my chair and go back upstairs. Dean is in the exact same position that I left her in. She should be waking up soon.

I put my first two fingers of each hand on each of her temples and close my eyes. I make my way through her memories, trying to be gentle and not wake her. I go back to her memories from three years ago, ignoring everything else.

I see a young Dean, with long beautiful hair. She is laying half conscience in a nasty looking cell with a young girl kneeling by her. Deans body is covered in thin, deep whip marks and a thin layer of sweat. The person who made them knew what they were doing because there was no evidence of scaring on Deans body now.

The small blonde girl, Joe, is whispering comforting things to Dean. This is probably right before she was taken back to the auction house because some of her wounds are infected.

“What do we have here?” Says the cruel voice of a woman. “Both of you should be working!” She yells, standing right outside of the cell.

“She’s sick Mistress,” says the small voice of Joe.

“So what? Why are you here?! You’re just slacking off. You know what the punishment for slaking off is,” she says, producing a riding crop.

“No!” Croaks Dean, pushing herself to her knees. “I asked her to be here. Punish me,” she weakly says, crawling in front of the women and blocking Joe from the woman’s view. She kneels down and sits on her heals, swaying like a small tree in the wind. Then, she presents the backs of her hands to the woman.

“No. I know that you didn’t ask her to stay. I will punish you for lying to me, then I will punish her for slacking off,” the woman says. She strikes Dean twenty times total, ten on each hand. Dean takes it without making a sound. The woman kicks Dean to the ground and grabs Joe’s wrist.

Dean tries to get up, but collapses, too overcome by sickness to get up again.

I back out of her mind before I see what happens to the younger girl. I know what she looks like now and it’s time to find her.


	14. Escape (Dean’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final update. Hope that you like what I added.

“Dean!?” yells a familiar voice. I roll on my side and groan. My body hurts a lot. I should be used to it by now, but I’m not. “Dean!” The voice repeats. It sounds safe. “Dean!” It says for a third time. 

I open my eyes to look into a dark brown pair. I recognize her instantly and sit upright, wrapping my arms around her neck. It’s Joe. 

I bury my nose in her neck and smell her natural sent, which I still love. How is she here? 

I haven’t seen her and years and she suddenly turns up here. That is not an accident. Master six wants to use her against me. 

I pull away as I realize this. No. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask, my voice hoarse. She sits back and crosses her legs in front of her. She’s changed so much. 

The last time I saw her, she was thirteen years old and being dragged away to be punished by Master two. Now, she looks like she has aged years five years instead of two. Her body and face have seriously changed. She grew up. 

“Master Castiel just bought me from my Mistress,” Joe says. Her voice has changed two, not as high pitched as it was. She sounds more submissive then she used to. 

“You were with her for that entire time?” I ask. I instantly feel bad for her. Master two was a very cruel woman. 

“Yes, but it wasn’t bad. A little while after you left she gave me to her daughter and her daughter was very kind to me,” Joe explains. I don’t question this because Joe looks very healthy and does not have any physical injuries that I can see. 

“He just... bought you from her?” I confirm. I quickly look around the room, but I don’t see Master six anywhere. 

“Yes. He told me he thought you could use some company,” she says, probably knowing what I am thinking. “Why do you keep fighting them? If you just give them what they want then you will be treated better,” Joe pleads. 

“No. They hurt the slaves who give in anyways, except they don’t give a reason for it. It’s because they enjoy hurting us,” I reply, laying back down. I rest my hands lightly over my stomach, feeling my rib cage expand and move back down. It still hurts to breath in all the way because of my injuries. 

“Not all of them! Dean, you’re going to die soon if you keep this up!” She yells. 

“Good! I want to leave this hell hole anyway I can,” I snap back. “I’m in pain all the time. I’m hungry all the time. The only way I can escape my pain, besides giving in, is death,” I say, quieter. She lays down next to me. 

“What would Sam-“ 

“Don’t,” I interrupt. I already know that my family would be ashamed of what I have become. But I know that they would be even more horrified if I gave into my “master’s” wishes. 

“What would your family-“ 

“I said don’t Joe. I’m going to die before I give into them. I have made my peace with it, so you-“ 

The door to the room opens and Master six walks through. Joe hurries and kneels in front of him. He looks at me, ignoring Joe. 

I feel fear creeping like a snake through my veins, not for me, but for Joe. He will use her against me if I don’t do what he wants me too. 

I roll out of bed and and kneel in front of Master six, my position perfect and my head bowed respectfully. I hate him even more for bringing Joe into this. I wonder how he knew who Joe was because only her name was mentioned in my files. Not what she looked like or who currently owned her. He had to have done a lot of research to find her. 

I feel his hand run through my hair and instinctively flinch back. I try to hide it as a cough, but it miserably fails. 

He draws his hand back like he was burned and an unreadable expression crosses over his face. 

“Why are you still afraid of me?” He frowns. 

“I’m not Master,” I reply, making my voice sound submissive and smooth. 

“I don’t want you to act like this Dean,” he states. “I bought you because you’re beautiful and you have a spark of defiance that I like. That being said, I just want you to follow orders and act like a good slave,” he says, squatting down to my level and lifting my chin so that I’m forced to meet his eyes. That asshole. 

I never realized how blue his eyes are before. 

“You want this, don’t act like you don’t! That’s why you brought her here, because you know that I will do anything to protect her,” I snarl. “Including being your cock hungry bitch,” I add. My voice is croaky and my throat dry. 

Faster than I can react, he slaps me upside the head and I fall to the ground, wincing as my ribs take most of my weight. 

“Do not presume to know what I want Dean! I don’t want you to be an empty minded slut like all the others. I want you to listen to me, but still have your own thoughts and opinions,” he says, helping me up and rubbing the spot where he struck. “And I brought Joe here because I want you to be happy. Think about that,” he adds, standing up and leaving the room. 

I fall on my side and start to sob uncontrollably. Not because he hit me, but because of what he said. I know deep down that he will use Joe against me. 

With tears still streaming down my face, I stand up and punch the bedroom door. I am able to get a few hard hits in, until Joe pulls me back. 

I make a mental note that she is now stronger than me, because she definitely wasn’t before. 

“It’s okay. Calm down,” she says, still holding my arms back. 

“I hate him!” I scream to no one in particular. He may not hurt me as much as he others, but he is the worst of all because he brought Joe into this again. A small part of me wants to trust him, to believe that he won’t use Joe against me, but I push those feelings deep down and lock them up. 

I force myself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. We have to leave. Now. 

I jerk my arms out of Joe’s grip and go to the window. It’s bolted down and I start to look for something to break the glass with. 

“Dean. What are you doing?” Joe asks, looking weary.

“We’re going to get out of here,” I reply. I never realized that every piece of furniture is bolted to the floor until now. We aren’t going anywhere. I find a place on the wall and slide down until my butt rests on the floor. 

“De-“

“Be quiet. I need time to think,” I snap. Joe sighs and knocks on the door. It opens and she goes through. The door shuts before I can get up. He has other slaves here. The thought hits me hard. 

I thought that he bought me to serve him, but no. He has slaves to do that. I’m supposed to be his bed warmer! His personal slut to use and abuse whenever he wants. 

The thought makes anger fester inside me. 

A loud growling sound reminds me that I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast the other day. I don’t know how long I was unconscience for, but it had to have been for a while because of my rumbling stomach.

I curl up on my side and start to cry again. I have to do this if I want Joe to be okay. I have to let myself become his whore. Somehow, I cry myself to sleep. 

“Dean,” grunts a rough voice. I open my eyes and groan. Master six removes his hand from shoulder where he shook me awake.

Remembering what happened earlier, I roll onto my knees. He smiles before standing up from his squatting position. 

“Time to eat,” he states matter of factly. My stomach growls again, agreeing with him. 

I follow him out of the room and take the chance to look around his house. The room we came from had a sliding lock over the door in addition to the door knob lock. I am definitely not escaping that way. 

We go into the dining room and I kneel next to him like a good slave. He feeds me from his hand again and I eat everything without complaint. He stays silent, but feeds me most of what is on his plate. 

By the end, my stomach is full and I find myself very confused about his motives. He probably wants to fatten me up so when he rapes me again, it will be more enjoyable for him. 

“I need to show you something,” he states, standing up from his seat and starting to walk. I crawl beside him, staying silent. I’ll be good for Joe. 

We walk upstairs and stop at the door next to his. He stares at it for a full minute before turning the knob. Then, we walk in. 

It’s an ordinary looking bedroom with a small bookshelf and a wardrobe. Why does he want to show me this? 

“This was my last slaves’ bedroom,” He solemnly says. What happened to his last slave? “I think that you will be more comfortable here then in my bedroom for now,” he continues. 

“Thank you Master,” I spit up. Slaves should be grateful for anything that they are given. He nods in response, then moves towards the bed. I look closer and see that a long chain is attached to one of the bed post legs. Shit. He grabs the chain, which has a small leather cuff on the end. 

“Give me your wrist,” he commands, squatting down and holding out his hand. I place my wrist in his grasp and he fastens the cuff on it. Finally, he stands and leaves the room. That was strange. 

I immediately stand up and take a better look around. The chain gives me enough room to walk around the room and into the bathroom, which I now realize is a connecting bathroom to his. I get out of the bathroom quickly after using it, closing the door behind me. 

There’s a small seat in front of the window that I go and sit on. I get a good view of the back yard and discover that I want to go outside again. Barely any of my other masters would let me go outside. 

I loves being outside when I was young. Sam and I would play for hours under the warm sun together. I miss him so much. That’s when it hits me. I have to get back to them. This master is giving me a lot freedom, more than any of my other masters. I can use it to escape. 

Anger boils in my veins, stronger than I ever remember it being. I need to get back to them. I need to escape. I want to go outside, so I will go outside. I only need him to unlock this damn cuff around my wrist, then I will fight him for freedom. 

I continue to look outside, beyond the fence that keeps me imprisoned. There’s just forrest. I won’t be escaping that way, I’ll be leaving through the front door, like last time. 

I pull my knees into my chest and force myself to relax. I’m going to leave. I was never supposed to be in this life, unlike Joe, who was born into it. 

I start to count the seconds in my mind and after about an hour and a half, he comes back in the room. He leans against the door, just staring at me. Oh. I’m supposed to kneel. 

I stand up, my legs feelings tingly for being in the same position for so long. 

“Don’t. I don’t expect you to kneel every time I enter the room,” he says, standing straight up and walking towards me. I force myself to stand my ground, not backing up from him. 

I bow my head when he gets closer, staring down at his black shoes. He lifts my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes. 

“I want you to look me in the eyes,” he commands. I look into his ocean blue eyes and mutter a small,

“Yes master.” 

“You need a bath,” he states, grabbing my wrist and unlocking my cuff. Here’s my chance! 

I slam the bottom of my hand up and into his nose. Then, I run. 

I am out of the house quickly, his blood dripping from my hand because I broke his nose. I am in the forest again, headed to the road so I can follow it out of here. 

The stupid collar around my neck won’t budge as I try to pull it off. Thankfully, I find the road quickly and ignoring the pain in my feet, run on the side of it. I’m deep enough in the forest that no one will see me if they drive by.

I hear a car approach from behind me and lie down in the leaves, hiding. The car slows and I hear him calling my name. I am free... for now. The car moves on, my name still echoing through the forrest. I wait until I can’t see the tail lights anymore and start walking again. I am tired, but I won’t sleep because it could mean my capture. I keep walking along the road, arms crossed over my breasts. I will have to find cloths if I want to get people to help me. It is cold outside too, around 50 degrees I need cover.  
The day drags on as I stumble through the woods. Master six’s-car comes back around three more times. I hear the engine of the car coming back for the fourth time and drop to the ground again.

“Dean!!!” He sounds more frantic this time. I am never going back. The engine suddenly stops and a car door slams. “Dean! I know you’re out there! Get back here now, before I have to come get you!” He exclaims. No! I start army crawling forward, my ribs burning, until I find a tree I can climb. I scale it quickly, hiding from master six. 

“Dean! Don’t make me angry!” He yells, sounding much closer. Oh shit, he is going to find me. Suddenly, I hear a car horn honk and footsteps back away. I jump from the limb of the tree that I am on and hit the ground hard, twisting my ankle. I wince, but start to run anyways. My ankle throbs whenever I put weight on it, so I run faster, trying to put the least amount of pressure on it as possible. I don’t know how long I ran for, but I stop when I physically can’t run any more. I collapse in the leaves breathing heavy, my ribs and back hurting. It is nightfall now, the sun is setting and I am freezing. I calm my breathing and shakily get to my feet, starting to walk again. My ankle hurts badly and I limp to make it less painful. My feet also hurt, I would kill for a pair of shoes. My nose abruptly pickes up an amazing sent in the air that smelles like food. I continue in that direction, away from the road.

I walk for a little over an hour until I see it. There is a camp fire. A family is gathered around it, all huddled together, talking loudly. Over the fire were large marshmallows held on sticks. My stomach growls reminding me that I haven’t eaten since breakfast. I will have to wait until they’re asleep to steal some food. I sit with my back against a tree wincing at the pain. The wounds are scabbed over, but they still hurt. I’m pretty sure that some of the scabs broke open too due to the running. I force my eyes to stay open until the father puts out the fire and finally goes into the tent.

Getting up, I shake out my legs from being stuck in the same position for so long and quietly rummage around the camp sight. I find an old, brown leather coat draped over a chair near the camp fire and slide it on. It goes down to my mid thigh, covering everything that it needs too, including the collar. The food will be tougher to get. It is tied to two trees over my head and the only why to get it would be to climb one of the trees and cut the rope. I guess I won’t be eating tonight. It isn’t a new feeling, but my stomach still protestes. I do find some bottles of water and stole two for me to drink. Then, I leave the camp site, going back to the road the way I came.

I walk on the road now, still avoiding any car, not knowing if it was Cas or not. I walk straight through the night drinking a whole water bottle and a half. Near dawn, I finally spot a small gas station. I decide to wait until the next nightfall to raid it for food since it is open now. I find a tree I can climb and a spot to stay where no one can see me through the leaves. Then, I settle down and sleep.

I wake up to a loud truck horn beeping. A worker storms out of the store and yelles at the guy driving the truck for a while before going in again. I stretch the best I can on the tree limb and readjust a little. It looks like it is afternoon now, the sun resting low in the sky. I will only have to wait a couple more hours. I decide to try and sleep some more, in case I won’t get another chance soon. Sleep easily comes to my sore body and I welcomed it.

I wake up shivering, still wrapped in the coat. It is definitely night time now, the sky is dark and the stars are shinning. The gas station lights are off, so I slowly climb down from the tree, wincing at my stiff muscles, ribs, and ankle. I drop to the ground and run to the door, limping badly. I try to tug it open, but find it locked. I sigh, how will I get in? Oh, I know!

I saw it in a movie once where you elbow the glass to break it. I turn around and slam my elbow into the glass. It shatteres spills onto the floor with a loud crash. I reach inside, over the door frame, unlock it, and push it open. I grin when I see some clothing hanging from hangers. It is mostly Carolina stuff. So I must be in North Carolina. I find a map on the wall verifying it. My family was in Idaho last time I saw them, that is a long way away.

I quickly pick out some sweat pants and a turtle neck shirt. I get the smallest sizes I can find, but it is all men’s stuff and the smallest size they have is a medium. I pull the sweat pants over my naked legs and cinch it as much as I can around my slim waist. Then, I take off the coat and put on a medium long sleeved t shirt that is also like a dress on me. I put the coat back on and steal a Carolina duffle bag, stuffing it with as many protein bars, bags of chips, and water it will hold. I smile as I find a pair or socks to put over my abused feet.

I find a cash register and try to open it, but am unable to. I still don’t have a penny. Next, I go into the bathroom and clean myself up a little, washing my hair, face, and hands. I lift up my shirt and see that there is bruising over my ribs, how long will they take to heal?! My feet and ankle are also still hurting badly. I go outside to check the map again, the nearest city is Winston Salem, about 20 miles away.

I keep walking in the forest, on the side of the highway, to afraid to signal for a ride.

After walking for hours, I finally see lights on the horizon, a city. I smile in my exhausted state, that is the best news all day. Maybe they have a shelter I can sleep in. Will he look there? I sigh, I can’t risk it. I am never going back. I decide about an hour later that I really need to sleep and turn from the highway, looking around for a tree to climb. I quickly find one and scale it, resting on one of the highest branches. I am asleep almost immediately.

I suddenly feel myself free falling. I land on my back on the forest floor, knocking the breath out of me. A blurry pale figure grabs my ankle and starts dragging me. My vision clears when I can finally breath again and I scream. The creature holding my ankle is pale and human like. It is bone thin and crouches when it moves. I struggle against its iron grip and try to grab anything I can. It doesn’t work. It drags me into a small shed, then it raises my arm to its mouth. Pain erupts as it bites down, then everything goes black.

“Miss, hey miss,” says a voice. I feel a light slap on my face and my eyes open. The first thing I notice was the intense pain in my shoulders and ribs. Next, I notice that I am tied up so my feet are not touching the ground. Then, there is the man. He is older with a white beard and hat on. He wore a brown vest over a flannel shirt with jeans. I jerk back and try to move, I am suspended though and I know that he is going to hurt me because they all do.

“Please...” I weakly groan. I realize that my throat is really dry. How long have I been here?

“Calm down miss, I ain’t gonna hurt you,” he says, cutting the ropes that held up my hands. I collapse in a heap on the ground, my body completely drained and beaten. What happened? He helps me up, his hands not lingering on me for any longer than necessary. I try desperately to stay on my feet.

“Wha.... What happened?” I ask quietly. I try to ignore the way my voice quivers and realize that it has been years since I’ve had a normal conversation with anyone. How will I talk so him?! 

“You were taken by a Wendigo, but I killed it so you’re safe now,” he says. I take a step forward, but my legs give out and I sink into darkness.

I wake up in a warm bed. Slowly sitting up, I look around. I’m surprised that I am still dressed in the cloths that I stole, just without the coat. I am in an old looking bedroom on a king sized bed. I slowly swing my legs out of the bed and stand up, the world swirls around me for a minute before I can see clearly. I take a small step forward and wince at the pain that shoots through my ankle and the bottom of my foot. The door to the room opens and the man from before walks through, Master 7.

I drop to my knees and lower my head.

“What the hell kid?” He says, fully stepping in. He is holding something, a tray. On it is food, actual food! I get my feet under me and stand, unsure of what else to do. “I ...um... have some food for ya,” he says, setting the tray on the bed, looking concerned.

“Thank you sir,” I say, keeping my head respectfully lowered.

“Um, you ok kid?” He asks, sounding concerned.

“Fine sir. Thank you for your hospitality,” I say, really wanting to eat.

“You can eat,” he says, probably noticing my longing stare. I smile and put the tray in my lap, starting to shove in food. “Got any family kid, anyone I can contact?” He asks. I shake my head, not trusting him with the names of my family. “Well, once you’re done eating, you are welcome to use the bathroom and get cleaned up. I’ll get ya some of my wife’s old cloths to wear,” he says. I sigh, of course he wants me to shower with him. I stand and start taking off my shirt. “Wow, now hold your horses! Let me leave the room first!” He says, getting up and hurrying out of the room. Did I do something wrong?

I continue undressing and start the shower after I eat. The black collar stands out against my pale skin. I try to take it off again, but am still unable to. I know how these things work, the collars are designed so the wearer can’t take them off. I step into the shower and purr at the warmth. It feels amazing! The water falling off me is black with grime and I have to wash my hair with shampoo a few times before it is finally clean. I stand in the warm water, just letting it cascade over my back and head. I haven’t showered alone since before I was taken. It was always being hosed down or thrown in a bath tub and having master wash me. I clean my feet the best I can, even though they hurt a lot.

I slowly step out of the shower, feeling much better. There is a bundle of cloths by the door and I change into them quickly. The underwear and jeans are too big, but I am not going to complain when he’s generous enough to give me cloths. I slip on a sports bra he gave me and also find that it is too big. Shoot, my collar!! I have to find a way to hide it. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and it opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you think I should add anything else and also leave kudos!


	15. Damaged (Bobby’s POV)

I slowly open the door to the mysterious girls’ room. She is shirtless, only wearing the bra and jeans I got her. I can’t tare my eyes away as I see how much her ribs stand out and how bruised they are. Her stomach is sunken in. I didn’t notice before because she was wearing layers of cloths, but she also has on a black necklace? No the word is collar. My blood boils with rage as I see the scene in front of me. She is wearing a collar and what’s worse is that she doesn’t move to cover herself up, like she is used to being half naked in front of foreign men. 

I also realize that she is beautiful. Before she was covered in dirt and blood, but now I can see how gorgeous she is. She has lightly tanned skin with freckles and sparkling green eyes. There is something in her eyes, something fearing yet defiant. 

I knew she is light, because I had to carry her to my car. But I never realized she is this small. 

“Sorry,” I say, when I realize I am staring. I feel my face heat up and leave the room in a hurry, heading down to the kitchen. What the hell happened to her? First, the kneeling and now the collar. She looks like she is from some sick BDSM thing. That doesn’t explain her thinness though, she looks like a walking skeleton. I start making her a sandwich, even though she just ate. She must be starving. I hear a small sound and spin around. 

The girl is kneeling on the ground, looking at me with wide eyes. She is wearing the flannel I gave her, the thick collar still wrapped around her neck. She is quiet to be able to sneak up on me.

“Um, what’s your name kid?” I ask, trying to stir conversation. 

“Dean sir,” she says respectfully, lowering her head. I sigh at the show of submissiveness. 

“Well its nice to meet you Dean, I’m Bobby,” I say, holding out my hand. She looks confused for a second before realization hit her eyes. She stands and lightly grabs my hand and shakes it, like she hasn’t done it in a while. “What’s with the collar?” I ask, breaking our connection. Her eyes flicker down and I see a blush enter her cheeks. 

“I can’t get it off sir,” she says softly, looking ashamed. Oh, it’s stuck on her. I pale when I realize that someone must of put it on her. Someone forced her to wear it. 

“Do you want me to try? I’m pretty good at stuff like this,” I offer. She nods a little to fast, like she was waiting for me to ask. Why didn’t she just ask me? She turns around, presenting the clasp to me. It is a simple pressure lock, child’s play to remove for anyone but the wearer. I click it open and the girl... Dean gasps, stumbling away from me like she is breathing on her own for the first time. I don’t miss the light bruising around her neck where the collar was before. It was to tight, whoever put it on her wanted her to have trouble breathing. Her eyes light up when she swallows, her neck not confined by the heavy leather. 

I look over the collar carefully. It is heavy and defiantly expensive. It is black with a silver clasp and hook on it. I have to sit down as I realize the hook is meant for a leash. A frikin leash! She’s a human, not a dog! 

“Thank you sir,” Dean says, looking like she received the best gift in the world. I nod and smile at her happiness, handing her a sandwich. She holds it and looks at me, as if asking permission. “You can eat Dean,” I say, feeling weak again. What happened to make her act this way? She took a big bite of the sandwich and downed the rest quickly. 

“So Dean, what brought you out to the forest the night you were taken?” I ask, trying to pry on her past a little. 

“I am hitch hiking to Idaho sir, and was taken when I was asleep,” she says, not answering my main question. 

“Idaho? What do ya want to go there for?” I ask. 

“I grew up around there sir,” she says, after a while. I can tell she’s telling the truth, just choosing her words carefully. Why? 

“Well, I should probably tell you that you’re in South Dakota now. Once you passed out, I decided to take you back to my house. You slept the whole way in the back seat,” I say. 

“Thank you for your hospitality sir, if it’s okay with you, I’ll get out of your hair now,” she says, standing up. 

“Now wait a minute! You should rest up for a couple days before you leave. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need,” I respond, standing a little to quickly to stop her. If feels wrong to just let her go in the condition she is in. She needs help. 

She flinches back at my sudden movement to stand, like she is scared of me. 

“You... You want me to stay?” She asks, her voice quivering. 

“I would like you to, but it’s your choice Dean. By the looks of you, you can do with a couple days rest and some good meals,” I respond. Balls, how did I get myself into this? 

“I don’t want to be a bother to you sir,” she stammers. 

“You won’t be. What’s the hurry anyways?” I ask, trying to get her to relax. 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” she says, sounding unsure. 

“I am,” I respond a little too quickly. She just nods and looks around the house. 

“Um... What exactly do you do sir?” She asks. 

“I’m a hunter,” I reply. I won’t tell her that I hunt monsters, she’ll just think I’m crazy. I start to wash the dishes. 

“I can do that sir, it’s the least I can do after helping me,” she says, rushing over to help. 

“No, you’re ok. Just make your self at home,” I say. 

“But I need to repay you for your kindness,” she says, sounding frantic. 

“It’s okay! This is what any decent person would do,” I reassure her. She seems unsure. “You can look around, just go do something,” I say, needing some space to think. 

“Yes sir,” she says, leaving the room. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, what happened to her? I need to know. I have to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I’m kinda having writers block on this story, so I’m hoping to end it within a few chapters. As always please leave some comments and kudos.


	16. Decent (Dean’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this fic. Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy the happy ending. :)

Decent. I haven’t heard that word in years. I’m not decent and other people are definitely not decent. 

But, he is kind. He doesn’t yell or hurt me like everyone else does, he took the collar off and offered me a place to stay when I have nothing to give him in return. I should do something for him. 

He told me to do something, what should I do? Maybe I can read. I wander into his library and start browsing the shelves. There’s a lot of old leather looking books. Strange. What kind of hunter is he? 

I pick an old looking book off the shelf and start to read it. What on Earth is a changeling? 

“So um... Dean why did you have a dog collar on?” Bobby asks, making me jump. He’s quiet. Why is he curious? I quickly think of an answer. 

“I put it on myself, it’s a popular look now,” I lie. I can even tell that it’s not the truth. 

“Don’t lie to me kid. I ain’t stupid, I know that something bad happened,” he says. 

“What year is it?” I suddenly ask. How long has it been? The auctioneer said that I am 17 now. 

“Um... it’s 2018 kid,” he says, looking confused. It’s been 4 years. I feel my eyes start to burn, I’ve been away from everything for 4 years. It feels like it’s been a life time. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. How am I still alive? “You okay kid?” He asks, breaking me from my thoughts. I quickly wipe the tears away. 

“Yes sir, I’m fine. My name is Dean and I was kidnapped 4 years ago. I was held hostage until I escaped a few days before you found me,” I say. It’s the truth, in a way. 

“Shit! I should take you to the police station,” he says, taking off his well worn baseball cap and beating it against his thigh. 

“No. Don’t take me there. Half of them are corrupt. I would end up back in the hands of my captor quickly,” I say, trying to get used to having a normal conversation. 

“Balls kid! What the hell am I supposed to do here?!” He says, sitting on the couch. I don’t know! “Don’t answer that,” he continues. 

“I’m sorry. I can go if you don’t want anything to do with me. I understand,” I say. No one wants anything to do with me except “breaking” me. Does my family even know that I’m gone? 

“No. I ain’t gonna let you go back out there on your own. How about you just stay here, recover, and lay low for a couple days. You’re easy pickens in the state you’re in now, you need some rest and quite a few good meals,” he says, standing up again. 

“I don’t have anything to give you in return sir,” I say quietly. Everything comes at a price. 

“Um... I guess you could help me out on my hunting trips. I’m not as young as I used to be,” he replies. That’s sounds fair.

“Thank you sir,” I respond, truly thankful. 

“It’s no problem kid, you’ve obviously been through a lot of shit. Are you sure that there’s no one I could connect for you?” He asks. 

“Yes,” I lie. I’ll leave once I am strong again. 

“Well then, tell me about who took you. I want to track down the bastard and give him a piece of my mind,” he says. I think back to master one. Maybe he can kill him. 

“I was in the bathroom when this guy came in. He has short dark brown hair and a beard. His eyes are brown, but I swear at some points they seemed completely black. He was a middle aged and a middle weight guy and he wore a black overcoat. His name is... is...” 

_“That’s Master Crowley to you,” He yells, tightening his invisible grip around my neck. I’m lifted off the ground, my hands tied behind me with a cold unforgiving chain. He’s not touching me, yet I’m being choked. Just like Darth Vader does in Star Wars._

_“Please!” I croak. I’m going to die. I don’t want to die._

_“Not until you say it,” he says. Never._

_“No!” I scream. Then, I blackout. I’m woken by him giving me a harsh kick in the side. I’m on the ground now, my shoulder throbbing in pain from where he probably dropped me._

_“Not yet love, suck me off first,” he commands. I don’t understand what’s going on, my body feels heavy and slow. I’m forced up to my knees and he pries my jaw open. Then he puts something in my mouth and straps it behind my head. I try and close my jaw, learning that I can’t. He’s going to make me do this. No!_

_“Dean,” He moans, forcing his thick cock between my lips._

“Dean! Common kid!” I’m suddenly back in the room with Bobby. 

“Sorry,” I apologize. I realize that I’m crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says awkwardly stroking my back. I keep crying until I physically can’t anymore. I don’t know how long it’s been, but Bobby is still by my side. 

“It’s natural. You’re in shock and your body needs to release your emotions. Talking about it later should help,” he says softly, helping me stand. Again, his hands are not on my for any longer than they need to be, making me feel safe. “Can you tell me his name now?” He pushes. 

“Crowley,” I respond, trying not to think about the memory that just made its way to the surface. 

“Shit kid! He’s a cross roads demon! Shit! He’s had you all this time?!” He asks, looking a little red in the face. 

“No sir, there were others,” I say quietly. 

“Listen, I know that son of a bitch and I’ll gladly kill his sorry demon ass for you,” He says, looking like he means it. 

“You...You know him?” I ask in a small voice. 

“I made a deal with him a couple years back. Thankfully I got out of it, but I’ve been looking for him for a while,” he responds. My head is pounding. 

“May I go to bed sir?” I ask quietly. His fierce expression softens. 

“Of course kid, holler if you need a hand,” he says, leaving the room. He’s actually going to let me sleep. He’s a good man. I slowly work my way up the rickety stairs and go into the bedroom he’s letting me sleep in. Then, I undress down to my bra and panties, which still feel weird over my skin, and get into bed. I’m asleep in seconds. 

________________________________________

4 months later...

“Dean! Are ya ready to go?” Bobby yells from downstairs. 

“Yea, hold on a minute!” I respond, shoving some cloths into a bag. I step into my boots before turning off the lights and heading out the door. I run down the stairs and out the door, closing it behind me. He’s sitting in the passenger seat of his pick up truck.

“You’re driving kid,” he says. 

“Really? You want me to drive?” I ask, throwing my bag in the back. 

“You better hurry before I change my mind kid,” he says. He taught me how to drive about a month ago and I love doing it. 

“Yes sir,” I reply, getting behind the wheel. I wish my parents could have taught me how to drive. I’m not so sure now that I want to go back to them. Bobby is so amazing and treats me how I imagine a father treats a daughter. 

“Remember, you need to adjust everything first,” he starts. 

“I know,” I huff back, moving the seat around. I shouldn’t talk ba- No it’s okay, I can do anything I want to. “What are we after this time anyway?” I ask, starting to drive. 

“Got a call from an old friend about a vamp nest near Bedford, Indiana,” he says. 

“Ugg, that’s a long drive,” I groan. 

“Good, you need the practice,” he smirks. I smile and turn the radio on. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now what your last name is?” He asks. I wince. What is my last name? Dean Winchester. That’s it. 

“Winchester,” I reply. He suddenly has a coughing fit. 

“Thats not funny Dean,” he gets out, pounding his chest with his fist. 

“It’s true sir,” I reply, glancing at him in the passenger seat. Did I say something wrong? 

“You have to be kidding me! You’re John Winchester’s missing kid?!” He yells. “Pull over!” He continues. I pull to the side and put it in park. We sit in silence for a minute. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” He calmly asks, his anger sounding barely contained. 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t plan on staying this long and you’re just really nice and I don’t think that they want to see me and I-“ 

“Listen kid. If there’s one thing that I’ve learned over the years, it’s that family is everything. Your mom and dad are the best hunters that I know. After you went missing, they were devastated and tried to track you. Shit! I knew you reminded me of someone that I know. They don’t talk about you anymore, I didn’t even know what your name or gender was. For the first few years they were obsessed with tracking you and hunting down any monsters they could find-“ 

“But-“ 

“No ‘buts’ about it!” He exclaims. My mouth snaps shut. “You know you have a 14 year old brother? He’s a bright kid Dean! I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me, you could have been reunited by now! Yesterday, your father called me to help him and your mother take down this massive vamp nest. What will they think when I arrive with their daughter?!” He yells, his face red. 

“I- I’m sorry,” I stutter. “I didn’t think-“ 

“That’s right Dean! You didn’t think. I know that you’ve been to hell and back kid, but not telling me who you are was stupid and irresponsible,” he says. I lower my eyes and feel my face heat up. 

“I’m sorry sir,” I mumble, my voice shaking.

_“I don’t care if you’re sorry you little whore! I just have to ensure that you won’t do it again!” Master 2 yells, clamping a pair of clamps on my nipples. I yelp in pain as he cruelly pulls on them. My hair is pulled as he walks around my suspended body._

“Dean, breath. You’re okay. You’re safe,” Bobby’s voice breaks through my attack. I’m back in the car looking into Bobby’s worried face. 

“S-sorry,” I stutter, out of breath. 

“Hey, you came out of it quicker that time,” he comforts. I just nod. “Listen, once we get there, I’ll just explain it to them and hope they’ll understand,” he says. I focus on getting my heart beat down and when I accomplish that, I start to drive again. Bobby is silent, looking lost in thought. 

“You know that I am really sorry right?” I tell him. 

“Yes, it’s just a weird situation. Out of everyone in the entire world, you end up with me, who is friends with your parents,” He replies. That is a little weird. 

“Maybe my luck is finally turning around,” I offer.

“Maybe,” He says. We drive in silence for a while, but I’m very distracted. I’m going to see my family. Last time I saw Sam, he was 8 years old. I barely even remember his face. My parents are worse in my memory. I know my mom had beautiful blond hair and my dad had dark hair. That’s about all I can remember, except for my dads car, the Impala. I wonder if he still has it. 

“Pull over at the next stop and we can switch,” Bobby says, after a couple hours. 

“Sounds good,” I respond, my back feeling kind of stiff due to driving for so long. I pull into a gas station and we fill the tank, get snacks, and use the bathrooms before starting to drive again. 

I recline the passenger side seat and start to nibble on the pie I got from the gas station. I had forgotten how much I loved it until Bobby brought one home with him after a hunt about a month ago. I realize that I feel comfortable and safe after a while. I love being on the road.

The window is cracked, letting in a cool breeze and music is playing softly because Bobby doesn’t like it when it’s to loud. All of these things put me to sleep. 

“Dean,” says a gruff voice. I open my eyes to find it is dark outside and the car has stopped. “We’re here,” he says, looking at me with worry in my eyes. I get to see my family. I sit up and discover that we are parked in front of a motel and next to the Impala. I feel my eyes water as I see it again. Nothing has changed about it. 

“Okay. Let’s go,” I respond, getting out of the car and stretching out my limbs. I grab my bag from the back and wait for Bobby to tell me where to go. 

“We’re meeting in room 213,” He tells me, as if reading my mind. We climb the stairs together and walk to the room. I pause, not being able to open it. What if they don’t want to see me? “Hey, you got this kid. It’s family,” Bobby says, soothingly rubbing my back. 

“Okay, I can do this,” I reply, turning the handle. We walk in the room and silence breaks out. My parents are talking and my brother is lying on the bed. Wow, he’s really big. Everyone looks up at me, besides Sam, who is listening to music and looking at the ceiling. 

“What the hell is this Bobby?” my dad angrily yells, after a few seconds of shocked silence. Bobby gestures to me. 

“Um... Hey dad,” I manage. My mom stands and pulls out a flask which she flings at me. Nothing happens. 

“Give me your hand,” she says, holding out her hand. I place mine in hers and she pulls out a knife. My eyes go wide and fear curses through my veins. Please don’t stab me. She notices my fear, “Do you have something to hide?” She narrows her eyes and cuts my hand. 

“No ma’am, I just hate sharp things,” I reply, lowering my eyes. She pulls out another knife and kinks me again. 

“Mary, that isn’t necessary. She’s human, I promise,” Bobby interferes. My mom drops my hand and studies my face. 

“And how can we trust you now huh!?” My dad yells. 

“Listen, I saved her from a windigo a few months ago and didn’t know who she is until a few hours ago,” Bobby covers. By now Sam has noticed he commotion and he’s looking at me curiously. 

“Dean?” He asks quietly, walking over to me. 

“Heya Sammy,” I grin. 

“Dean! It’s actually you!” He yells, before hugging me. I hug back and notice that he is significantly taller than me. My baby brother. I feel hot tears roll down my face, but they are tears of happiness, not pain. We don’t break the hug for a while. My parents and Bobby are talking quietly by the door. I gather that he is probably explaining everything to them.

After finally breaking the hug, my mom comes over and gives me a tighter hug. 

“I thought I lost you,” she says quietly. I feel my shirt becoming damp and know that she is crying. My dad comes and wraps his arms around both of us. 

“My beautiful girl. I can’t believe that you made it back to us,” he says. I close my eyes and relish in the warmth around me, I’m finally home.


End file.
